


Heart

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [57]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam tried to take notes, he really did, but about ten minutes into class he saw all he had written down were some doodles around the margins of Zayn's name in a heart.  Was he pathetic or what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short...like, insanely short

"He's new?" Liam nodded towards the back of the classroom where a raven haired boy with tan skin and long eyelashes was hunched over a book. Liam had never seen him before–not that he was particularly observant–but he figured he would remember a face as beautiful as that.

He hadn't realized he had been zoning out until he saw fingers snap in his live of vision. "Li!" It was Harry bringing him back to reality. "Yeah, he's new but quit staring. You're gonna scare him."

"Sorry," Liam mumbled, turning his gaze to his desk. "Do you know who he is?"

"Well, sort of. I mean he's my new neighbor," Harry answered. "Name's Zayn, moved from Bradford about a week ago. Never really talked to him. Our parents are friends."

"Zayn," Liam repeated, once again staring at the boy in the back of the room. 

"Earth to Liam," Harry poked him back into reality as the teacher entered the room. Harry turned his attention to the front but Liam couldn't help but sneak glances over his shoulder at the new boy. Zayn's eyes were glued to the book in front of him; he didn't so much as look up when the lesson began. Liam tried to take notes, he really did, but about ten minutes into class he saw all he had written down were some doodles around the margins of Zayn's name in a heart. Was he pathetic or what?

"You really need to talk to him, man," Harry whispered when the teacher's back was turned. "This is already getting ridiculous." Liam had to agree; he was much too enamored with the new boy considering that he had first seen him not twenty minutes ago. He decided that he would find him during lunch and invite him to sit with him and Harry. Unless, of course, Zayn already had people to sit with, which he probably did because, really who wouldn't want to sit with someone so gorgeous? Liam figured he would ask anyways. Probably. Maybe. God, why was being a teenager so complicated?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Should I continue? Maybe?


End file.
